


В туманном Хисиломе

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Если читать Утраченные Сказания, то в тамошнем Хисиломе каким-то образом обитают самые разные персонажи и народы. А со знакомыми по Сильмариллиону сюжетами порой происходит что-то странное - а временами просто еще ничего не ясно!Словом, однажды утром семь сыновей Феанора просыпаются на поляне, вокруг туман, в голове - тоже... И хочется уже понять, что происходит!





	В туманном Хисиломе

На поляне сидели семеро. Беда их была в том, что они слабо представляли, где они находятся. И зачем. Первое еще можно объяснить: помимо леса, вокруг был довольно сильный туман и все, кроме ближайших деревьев, терялось в нем. Со вторым было хуже - в голове, при попытке задуматься о чем-либо, воцарялась такая же неясность, как и снаружи, как с хорошего похмелья.  
\- Так где же мы все-таки? - спросил один из них, сидевший с краю.  
\- Думаю, в Хисиломе, - ответил ему другой с прямо противоположной стороны.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Тот вместо ответа провел в воздухе рукой, видимо, указывая на окрестный туман.  
Тот, что был рядом с ним, дополнил:  
\- Когда пришли сюда, точно были в Хисиломе. Значит...  
\- Дело в другом, - энергично вступил в разговор еще один. - Допустим, в Хисиломе. Но мне кажется, есть что-то совершенно необходимое, что мы должны сделать... Но что?  
\- Именно! Братья, - торжественно воззвал к ним тот, что сидел в середине. Остальные переглянулись, но, кажется, сочли весьма вероятным, что все они - братья. - Послушайте меня, братья! Дошла до меня весть, что Эльвинг, дочь... гм... Диора, сына Берена, повсюду носит на себе Ожерелье Гномов!  
Он хотел сопроводить это объявление каким-то подобающим жестом, но так и не понял, какой рукой его следует сделать. Кажется, правой, но с ней вроде бы что-то не так... а может быть, и нет. Словом, время сделать решительный жест было упущено.  
\- Замечательная новость, - мрачно отозвался один из братьев. - А мы-то тут причем?  
\- Ну как это, ведь в это Ожерелье вправлен Сильмарил Феанора! - продолжил все тот же (Если внимательно присмотреться к нему, он начинал казаться рыжеволосым. А вот если не присматриваться... Наверное, все дело в тумане!) - То есть нашего отца.  
(Пояснил он на всякий случай).  
\- Что же, это большая честь для нее, но мы-то!  
\- А мы - мы дали клятву! О нем! То есть о них - Сильмарилах!  
\- К-какую клятву? - поинтересовались двое, подозрительно похожих.  
\- Я напомню вам! - отозвался вроде-бы-рыжий. - Мы дали клятву вечной ненависти и войны с теми, кто захватит эти Сильмарилы...  
\- Мы? - снова удивились двое.  
\- А кто ж еще?  
\- Ну, Сильмарилы сделал Феанор...  
\- ...а мы - после его смерти! - поклялись, в том... я уже сказал, в чем!  
\- Смерти? - переспросил один сидевших с краю, - Кстати же, кто-нибудь может внятно рассказать мне, как он умер...  
\- Даже не спрашивай! - отозвался эльф с другого края поляны. - Как только я начинаю об этом думать... так у меня тут же всплывают в голове примерно четыре версии, одна другой хуже! Так что я предпочитаю об этом не думать! Я вообще предпочитаю - поменьше...  
Он не договорил, но его и не дослушали.  
\- Подождите! - Вступил в разговор еще один, до того разглядывавший листья. - Если я _хоть что-то_ правильно помню, за Сильмарилом этого Берена много лет назад послал некто Тинвелинт, живущий в пещерах, из-за своей дочери Тинувиэль... Так?  
\- Да вроде бы так, - неуверенно отозвались двое.  
\- Хорошо, а где же мы все, а также... - он внимательно посмотрел на вроде-бы-рыжего, - ...а также наша клятва, были тогда?  
\- Не знаю, - печально ответил тот. Но сейчас мы, как видишь, в Хисиломе...  
\- Да, кстати! - поинтересовался кто-то с другой стороны, - А этот Диор... и эта его дочь с ожерельем - они обитают... надо думать, в пещерах этого Пещерного Эльфа, ныне покойного?  
\- Не угадал, - разочаровал его тот. - Те, кто мне об этом рассказали, говорили так: "Сильмарил Феанора сияет в лесах Хисиломе". Следовательно, Диор...  
\- Подожди! Если Диор - в Хисиломе, то мы-то где?  
\- Мы... - говоривший прямо на ходу осознавал, что здесь что-то не так. - Мы - в Хисиломе...  
\- Да кто тебе вообще это сказал?  
\- Люди. Кажется, Люди. Из племени... кажется, Урина.  
\- Которые живут- дай, угадаю! - ехидно продолжил один из братьев, - ...в Хисиломе! И как мы все тут раньше не столкнулись?  
\- Туман? - предположил другой.  
...а вроде-бы-рыжий все-таки попытался взяться за голову двумя руками и простонал: - О, Создатель... - понимая, что он окончательно перестает что-то понимать.

Вслед за этим воцарилось мрачное молчание, и не все сразу заметили, что туман перед ними поредел... правда, всего в одном месте. Мало того, там, где он поредел, обнаружилась совсем не подходящая для леса вещь: деревянная дверь сама по себе. Затем дверь открылась, и на поляну вышел некто. На эльфа он был точно не похож, следовательно - человек. А вот по одежде он был тем более не похож ни на один из обитающих в этих краях народов...  
Странно, но его поляна и ее обитатели совершенно не удивили. Он посмотрел на них, заглянул в какие-то бумаги и деловито осведомился:  
\- Так, это у нас что? В широком географическом смысле, я имею в виду...  
\- Кажется, Хисиломе...  
\- Хисиломе... Хитлум... Так не пойдет, здесь должны обитать...  
\- Да здесь уже обитают! - перебил его один из братьев. - Какие-то люди какого-то... не помню, Урина, кажется, а еще - Диор, сын Берена...  
\- Нет-нет-нет, господа, - пришедший, снова заглянул в бумаги, - я разобрал этот вопрос подробнее и _выяснил_ , что Диор здесь даже и не бывал, сначала он жил... так, с этим разберемся позже... а затем он пришел в подземные чертоги...  
\- Тинвелинта? - спросили другой.  
\- ...точнее, Тингола, что в данном случае одно и то же, да... Люди Урина - может быть, но вот вы... Я думаю, что вам тоже совершенно не нужно оказываться в Хисиломе...  
\- Но где же мы тогда?  
\- В лесах, - уверенно ответил пришедший. - Вы скитаетесь в диких лесах, но довольно далеко от Хисиломе, и узнаёте, как раз примерно в это время, о том, что касается вашей клятвы... точнее, клятвы Феанора...  
\- Все-таки Феанора? - поинтересовались двое.  
\- Конечно, Феанора, ведь будет совершенно логично, если он, создатель Камней, произнес эту клятву прежде, чем отправиться за море...  
\- Кстати, о Феаноре! - воскликнул тот, что говорил о "четырех версиях". - Как он все-таки погиб?  
\- Погиб... О, он погиб в бою, это очень печальная история, когда-нибудь я запишу ее подробнее, а пока... Нет, пока меня интересует ваше будущее...  
("Нам тоже", - мрачно буркнул один из братьев, но его, кажется, не услышал никто).  
\- Итак, вы отправитесь к Диору, там не все пойдет гладко, некоторые из вас погибнут...  
\- Кто? - спросили несколько голосов.  
\- Так... - произнес пришедший, не отрываясь от записей. - Келегорм, Карантир, Маглор и Май...  
\- И я? - печально прервал его на полуслове вроде-бы-рыжий. - Еще и я, и Маглор? Неужели без этого никак?  
Человек поднял на него взгляд, нахмурился... а потом произнес как бы сам себе:  
\- Да, да, возможно, все было не совсем так, возможно... - и принялся, добыв из кармана карандаш, что-то быстро записывать. Он написал несколько строк, замер, внимательно перечитал их, а потом помрачнел, решительно перечеркнул написанное и тихо произнес: "Нет, нет, Камень вы точно не получите", - и приписал еще немного.  
\- Не получим, понятно... - резюмировал один из братьев. - А дальше-то что тогда будет?  
\- Дальше... дальше... Да, что же будет дальше, с вами, и главное - с Сильмарилами.... Да, любопытный вопрос, его надо бы _выяснить_...  
\- Ладно, доживем... гм, кто доживет! - выясним с нашим будущим, но, как вас там...  
\- Джон Рональд, - с легкой улыбкой кивнул ему человек.  
\- Э...гм... словом, нам бы с прошлым разобраться! Почему никто из нас не вспомнил про эту клятву и этот Сильмарил раньше, когда Берен...  
\- Да, да, Берен! - необычайно оживился Джон Рональд - Если во время его похода уже есть клятва, и есть те, кто намерен ее сдержать...  
Он задумался совсем крепко, прошел, не отрываясь от записей, несколько шагов обратно к двери, потом вдруг обернулся и спросил в пространство:  
\- Послушайте, никто из вас не хочет быть лесным королем?  
Но, не дожидаясь ответа, снова погрузился в задумчивость, в бумаги... и скрылся-таки за дверью (кажется, что-то записывая на ходу).  
Над поляной ощутимо сгустилась тьма, - зато разошелся туман, и один из эльфов внезапно обнаружил, что всего его братья спят - зато над головой светят крупные звезды...

*

Утро было туманным.  
Келегорм проснулся первым, окинул взглядом поляну... Вокруг спали братья, а туман был столь густым, что края поляны совершенно терялись в нем.  
\- О Эру, что это такое... - без восторга произнес он.  
В ответ ему, как ни удивительно, зашевелился Маглор, и ехидно произнес, показав на окрестные "красоты":  
\- Хисиломе, не видишь разве?  
Келегорм только махнул на него рукой. Он и сам прекрасно знал, что находятся он в дне пути от склонов Эред Луин (с которых и спустился этот замечательный туман), как знал и то, что сегодня им все-таки нужно непременно решить, что они предпримут относительно Диора и того Сильмарила, что он удерживает у себя. С точки зрения Келегорма, тут и вопроса не было, но вчера они, собравшись все вместе, проспорили целый день и ничего не решили... А ночью ему, кажется, снилось что-то бессвязное про похожую поляну... только в Хисиломе, между прочим! И странно одетого человека со странным именем, выходившего из деревянной двери прямо в воздухе...  
Впрочем, странные сны все-таки лучше тех снов, что до мелочи возвращают былое - а потом неизбежно наступает утро...

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана на Драббл-фест, где была заявка о встрече персонажей с автором. Исполнений было уже несколько, и я подумала: во всех персонажи приходят к автору и о чем-то просят его, - а если будет наоборот?
> 
> Ну, и любимая путаница и веселые сюжеты имени Лостов!  
> (В частности, недоговоренное Профессором "Маглор и Май..." в списке погибших в Дориате - это прямая отсылка к тексту "Науглафринга", где это имя не то недописано, не то недоразобрано.)  
> Впрочем, тут побывали не только Лосты, но и тексты третьего ("Никто не хочет быть лесным королем?") и четверного тома ("Нет, камень вы точно не получите").  
> Словом, в один мелкий стебный текст напихан вагон с тележкой текстологии!


End file.
